


Cold Warm Night

by SunnyValhalla



Series: Poisoned Love [1]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Child on Child Sexual Abuse, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Thomas Sharpe's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyValhalla/pseuds/SunnyValhalla
Summary: I've always closed my eyes to things that made me uncomfortable. It makes everything easier.





	Cold Warm Night

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my darling fiancée Nicole (avadakenobi on AO3) for proof-reading this for any typos and flow! 
> 
> This is in fact my first time writing for this fandom, but this little pre-canon flashback has been on my mind for months. I figured I'd just go ahead and write it, specially since I need to exercise my creative muscles. I hope this piece isn't taken the wrong way.
> 
> For reference, Lucille and Thomas are supposed to be 12 and 10 years old, respectively in this ficlet.

"Just close your eyes…"

He still remembers the first time he heard those words whispered into his ear. It had been a warm night, or at least as warm as a night could ever be in the perpetually cold, perpetually dark mansion.

He had listened for Mother's steps, waited for them to retreat far enough so he couldn't hear them anymore, before he figured that it was safe to quietly slide into his sister's room. He found his sister sitting in the middle of the bed, her knees pulled towards her chest as she hugged them close.

In the candle light he could see silent tears running down her pale cheeks, their silence contrasting so strongly with the screams he could hear earlier. He could make out a red welt on her arm where her nightgown slid off one of her shoulders as he approached and sat on the bed.

Her eyes remained turned away until he extended his still small hands to show her his newest project. The horse was still unfinished. He was still working on the wheels he planned to attach to it, but he had figured she would appreciate his gesture all the same. She always did.

Always, but not that night. That night was different.

That night she simply took the toy horse from his hands and stared down at it without a word for a long time before setting it down. "Come here," she whispered, patting the space next to her on the bed. He didn't think twice before doing as he was told, but he couldn't help frowning a little when he tried to say something to comfort her and she put her index finger to his lips to silence him. "You love your sister, don't you, Tommy?" she asked under her breath.

Thomas could do little but nod in response, watching as she began to lean in closer. He remembers blinking in surprise and tensing in confusion when her lips touched his. He vaguely remembers a hint of an urge to pull back, but Lucille's contented sigh against his lips stopped him. There was nothing in the world he wanted more than to see his sister happy, to make her smile at least a little, she who would always protect and take care of him. In that one moment, she seemed happy enough, so he willed himself to relax and try to respond to the kiss.

"It's okay, Tommy…" she whispered against his lips before pulling him closer. "It's okay. I'm here…" Her lips had found their way to his ear now, and she had taken one of his hands into her own to guide it under the layers of her nightgown, her grip tightening slightly when he instinctively tried to pull his hand away. "It's okay. Big sister is here, little one. Just close your eyes…"

So he did, and despite the warmth of the night, inside he felt nothing but cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo? I honestly hope someone enjoyed reading this piece. Don't forget to leave kudos and maybe even a comment to let me know your thoughts! Those can really make a writer's day! Just be gentle. <3
> 
> Also, in case anybody is wondering, I'm picturing the toy little Thomas brought to show Lucille looking more or less like [this](https://www.toymakingplans.com/website/images/PlanSets/Antique-1890-Rocking-Horse/antique-1890-rocking-horseLg.jpg). Except it would be supposed to be a pull toy and have wheels instead of the rocking thing.


End file.
